The present invention is related to a toy vehicle, particularly a toy vehicle having a stamp.
The stamp of this toy vehicle may carry messages, decorative symbols or the like which may be transferred to surfaces when the stamp is inked. The toy vehicle with stamp may be used as a simple push toy.
An object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle having a stamp.
A further object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle which has an operative and inoperative position for the stamp.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle which children of all ages will enjoy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle which has a removable and interchangable stamp.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle which is simple, easy-to-use and safe.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toy vehicle which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.